


Elegant

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Bar, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, I Tried, M/M, OTPtober, Scars, Worry, bathing together, mentions of mafia, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Akaashi was in the bar, he just wanted to relax until he saw an elegant man talking to him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 27





	1. Elegant (Flirting)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elegante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972593) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 12: Flirting

“Do you always come here?”

It was already the third time he heard that phrase that night and, particularly, he couldn't stand to dismiss everyone who showed up anymore. Not that he wasn't interested, well, a little bit, yet he wasn't in the mood for seduction games. Akaashi just wanted to enjoy his evening, take his nice drink and, who knows, find someone worth talking to and could enjoy the end of his day.

Akaashi turned to deny and demonstrate his disinterest but when his blue eyes saw what was in front of him, he lost his power of speech. It wasn't every day that a man of at least one meter ninety height, gray hair with black roots, golden eyes, dressed in an elegant manner with a black blazer in a striped dark gray suit, appeared in front of him.

“I don't know, do you?” Akaashi decided that he would enter that little game.

“I confess it's my first time here and I'm flattered that I met someone as charming as you.”

Keiji wouldn't lie, he really was wearing an outfit like his, but he was only wearing the light blue social shirt, the gray blazer and pants of the same color.

“I flatter myself by receiving such praise coming from someone as attractive as you,” Keiji returned, a provocative smile was part of his appearance at that moment.

“Thank you very much, gentleman. I could know your name, if you allow me of course.”

Courtesy was the first word that came into Akaashi's mind to refer to the man in front of him. He indicated for him to sit next to him in a silent request soon accepted by him. When Akaashi had the opportunity, he looked at those orbs so beautiful they seemed to call him to explore their owner, as well as show a new reality with new flavors, tastes and sensations that Akaashi hadn't even experienced.

“Akaashi Keiji,” introduced himself without delay, he was curious to know the name of that man who had called his attention.

“Bokuto Koutarou,” revealed, a smile adorning his mouth.

“What is a man like you doing here, in this bar?” Keiji questioned, sipping some of his forgotten drink. “You are too beautiful to be here.”

“I could say the same about you, Your Majesty.” Oh, he wasn't prepared for that compliment. Akaashi felt his cheeks warming up and wanted to blame the liquor, but he knew he had no one to blame. “Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't stay here, but I know a place that could be interesting for us to be at the moment.”

Akaashi smiled, released a low “where?” that could only be heard by Bokuto, who didn't waste his time and approached the brunette, whispered in his ear:

“In my room.” Bokuto took advantage that he was close by and let his tongue run through the brunette's ear, watching him shiver.

Keiji knew where it would end, even though it wasn't like he thought it would end his night, but Koutarou had messed with him in a way that not even he knew what to do.

“Hm…” He pretended to reflect, fingering one of his hands over the man's broad shoulders. Keiji wanted to see him without any of that, he was sure it was a divine image yet he could expect it. “How about later? I would like to know him better, Bokuto Koutarou-san.”

Akaashi knew how to seduce people, no wonder he was one of Fukurodani's best men, always ready to do whatever mission they gave him. He was proud of it, after all, it wasn't every day that everybody in the mafia told him that he was a great right arm for whoever would be his boss. Akaashi was eagerly waiting for the moment he would set his eyes on someone and join their group, promising his loyalty.

“Of course, why don't we take this moment to talk, little owl?”

Keiji was on alert, quickly taking his hands off the man. That was his first codename and he was sure that the other one knew since the smile spread over his face.

“As you know–” he was interrupted by a finger on his lips, pressing gently.

“Today I'm not Fukurou, I'm just Bokuto Koutarou, a simple man like any other, interested in an elegant boy,” he spoke, blinking one of his eyes. The sensual voice gave all the clues he was in for, which made a smile grow on Akaashi's face.

“Then try, Koutarou-kun,” Akaashi provoked, kissing the indicator that continued over his mouth and licked the tip.

“It will be a pleasure, Keiji-kun.”


	2. Let me take care of you (Bathing together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober day 23: Bathing together

That had been another ordinary day in the mafia. Ever since he met Bokuto, the owner of the Fukurodani group, Akaashi's life had turned upside down and every day was another one from which he had to learn about his new family. Finally Akaashi had joined a group, from being just a mercenary who accepted any mission to being the boss's right arm.

Although he said it was another normal day, he was sure that it wasn't since at that moment he was in Koutarou's house, a place where he was spending more time than his own house.

“Come, Keiji, let's take a bath,” Bokuto invited him even though he knew it wasn't necessary, because he was dragging him into the bathroom.

Akaashi just sighed, he gave up arguing against and he only let himself be taken to the desired room. Getting there, it didn't take long for Bokuto to undress and ask Akaashi to do the same while he was preparing the bathtub, which made the brunette arch an eyebrow because he imagined that it wasn't necessary to remove the clothes at the moment if he would still fill the bathtub.

“Just take off his clothes,” Bokuto asked, using a sensual voice, different from the usual.

That made Akaashi shiver and a slight redness take over his face. He had to agree that no matter how many times he had seen that naked man it was always like the first time. Akaashi’s eyes first focused on Bokuto’s face, his shape, the way his lips were constantly bent in an inviting smile, the yellowish orbs full of lust and affection, then descended to the neck, collarbone and chest, not failing to notice all the muscles and scars, eternal marks of all fights fought.

He himself had several scars, he found them unpleasant, disgusting and hideous but Bokuto's scars seemed so charming to him. When Akaashi found out, he was fingering over the skin of others with a gentle touch over all the scars he could touch, from the smallest to the largest, considered war marks for the simplest. Akaashi loved to see them, his features always softened when he came across them as if he sympathized with each one of them and with their owner. Something to remind Akaashi that he was not alone and there were others just like him, marked by life.

Koutarou held his wrist, removing it from close by so that he could unbutton the social blouse that the brunette was wearing. He didn't care if he would hear complaints from the youngest only knew that he would do what he wanted. Slowly, Bokuto was undressing the boy and leaving him just like you, with no clothes on his body.

“You're lucky to be beautiful,” Keiji, the silver-haired man spoke, guiding him to the bathtub, now full. He threw a few drops of the first essential oil he saw. “Come on, get in.”

The mercenary remained quiet, he had no idea what to say and chose to enter just before he heard the owner of the mafia group complain. Akaashi felt him entering soon after, Bokuto was behind him and he pulled him, leaning his chest against the brunette's back.

It was in those moments that Keiji was confused, never knowing how to call that relationship chief-subordinate, if it was just that or had something else, if there was only lust or feeling of affection, passion, love.

Bokuto took advantage that the boy remained quiet and he stood there, touching Akaashi's arm with delicacy, walking the path of scars left by others. That made Bokuto angry, knowing that a man as handsome as Akaashi was like that, with marks that would never leave him but he could take care of each one.

“Bokuto-san...?” Akaashi called, cautious. He was surprised by the oldest man's act, because he had never shown an interest for his body beyond the battlefield and in the warm moments they started to share since that night at the bar.

“We are alone, Kei, no need for formalities.” Koutarou continued to put his fingertips on his skin, noticing how it gave him chills. He smiled. “You are wonderful, Kei. No matter how many marks have dyed your body, you are still the most perfect person I have ever met.”

“Ah.” Keiji knew it was an intelligible sound, but he was surprised by the statement. He turned his head so he could face it, letting his hand land on the one on his arm. “Thank you, Kou. You too are magnificent, let me take care of you.”

Both had a smile on their face, a smile that was undone when their lips touched and they began to exchange caresses right there, no matter if they would spill water or not.

“I want to take care of you, Keiji, and I will.” Those were Bokuto’s last words before caressing his hand over his, passing his arm over the mercenary's body.

The night would be long, they knew however they had plenty of time for statements to be made and feelings to be exposed and responded to. The night was also long enough for them to take care of each other, reinforcing how beautiful and kind the partner was, regardless of any scars or even the daily life of the mafia.

At that moment, they weren't chief-subordinate, leader and his right arm. They were just Koutarou and Keiji, a newly formed couple ready to show affection, support and love.


End file.
